Black, White, and Shades of Grey
by I just want to be a Malfoy
Summary: Draco has been having a hard time since the war. Hermione is assigned the dreaded task of helping him, will she become more that a helpful hand? Will she help him see the world in color? Will they fight every step of the way?
1. Chapter 1

_Does pain weigh out the pride,_

_And you look for a place to hide, _

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins._

_21 Guns - Green Day_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_I know you're probably mad about what happened, but trust us. It's for the best. We would never let this happen if we didn't think you could handle it. You are Hermione Granger after all, you can do anything. We are so sorry about this, really, we are. I mean its Draco Malfoy! I think Dumbledore was crazy to do this, but he does know best. _

_After you read this please do not come looking for us. We are still in the castle, but please calm down before you look for us. We would rather talk to you then be yelled at by you. _

_Sorry, _

_Harry and Ron_

_P.S Hex the git if he touches you – Ron_

Hermione gaped at the offensive piece of parchment in her hand. How dare they? How dare they do this and then tell her to stay away until she _calmed down._ She was angrier than she had ever been, even angrier then she had been when she had punched Draco Malfoy in the face.

_Draco Malfoy._

It was because of him she was in this strange room looking at the most offensive thing she had ever seen. The stupid piece of parchment she had found on a strange bed in a strange room after a stupid meeting with Dumbledore.

Usually she would have been happy after a meeting with Dumbledore, he was the greatest wizard alive, but after what her meeting of consisted of she wanted to call him the stupidest wizard alive. She flopped angrily on the strange bed and closed her eyes to the strange room.

Her mind was full of thoughts of the meeting; she couldn't believe what had happened.

"_Come in, Miss Granger." Dumbledore's soft voice had come from the other side of the door. She pushed it open; the headmaster was sitting at his desk, his fingertips pressed together. He was smiling and had a mischievous sparkle in his eye, which was usual for him. _

_There were two chairs in front of his desk, and one was currently occupied by a sour looking Draco Malfoy. She sent a glare his way, and he sent one hers. It was how things worked; they had never been on good terms. She wondered why he was there, and why he looked so much angrier than she had ever seen him before. She giggled inwardly, she loved seeing him angry. It brightened her day. _

"_So, now that you are here, we can make plans." She shot a puzzled look at the headmaster and he merely smiled, his eyes twinkling even more. "Mr. Malfoy here has gotten himself in much trouble lately." He went on, smiling at Draco this time, who just glared at him. "All the teachers agree that the countless detentions are not working, and we decided to try something new." _

"_Sir," Hermione said when he paused, "What does this have to do with me?" _

"_Patience, Miss Granger, I was getting to that." He smirked at her. _

_Albus Percival __Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ smirked _at her. _

_This can't be good, she groaned to herself. He was planning something big, something that probably wouldn't seem smart but really would be, and something that would make one or both teenagers in the room very unhappy. _

"_We have set up private rooms, and have put many charms on it. Mr. Malfoy will not be able to leave it until his rebellious ways have left him or they school year has ended." He smiled as though something was very funny when there was a lack of reaction. Malfoy only glared at the old man, Hermione was wondering where she fit in still. _

"_Sir, where do I fit in this plan?" Hermione asked puzzled, _

"_Why, Miss Granger, I thought you would have figured this. Mr. Malfoy here needs someone we teachers trust to stay with him, and someone in all his classes to bring him his work. And I did say rooms, Miss Granger." _

_It hit her then, he wanted her to spend Merlin knows how long in a room with Draco Malfoy. She would be living with him, and getting his work, and sleeping in a room next to his. She would be living with Draco Malfoy._

"_What? You want me to live with this – this – this Mudblood for Merlin knows how long?" Malfoy snarled out the word 'Mudblood' and Hermione saw Dumbledore's face harden. _

"_Mr. Malfoy, Please watch your language. This has already been decided and your things have been moved. Your friends have been notified already, Miss Granger." He said, turning his attention to her as he said the last part. _

"_What? You told them before you even said anything to me? That is quite unfair. I don't even want to stay with him, nothing good can come from it." She said, struggling to keep her voice calm, but Dumbledore just smiled. His smile was starting to get irritating. _

"_Yes, now. I will show you to your room, and I would like a quick private word with you while I am there, Miss Granger." His eyes twinkled once more and rose to leave. _

_The three of them walking down the hallway could have looked quite comical, a smiling, happy Headmaster leading two fuming teenagers. The two teenagers were different in every way, one was a boy and one a girl, one a blonde and one brunette, one with startling silver eyes and one with plain brown eyes, one a Gryffindor one a Slytherin, and they were walking as far away from each other as the small hallway would permit them to. _

_They soon reached a small room in a seldom used portion of the castle, Dumbledore tapped the door with his wand and it opened. _

"_There is no password, just tap it and go in. Same to go out, the door only recognizes certain wands, Miss Granger, if I could see yours?" She handed her wand to him and he murmured a quick spell over it and tapped the door. As soon as her wand had made contact there was a quick flash, _

"_The door will recognize you now. And young Mr. Malfoy here will not be able to touch your wand." He smiled at the boy, who was alternating glares between the old man and Hermione. The blonde boy turned on his heels and went into the room, leaving them outside. _

"_Now, Miss Granger, please do try, we chose you for a reason," the headmaster said in a soft voice, "he lost his parents in that awful war, he's just acting out."_

"_You're talking about him as if he is not 17," Hermione snapped. _

"_Ah, but he is. Please just help him through this. I, and Misters Weasley and Potter, know you are capable of this." He turned to leave, but paused and called over his shoulder, "there is a note from them on your bed." _

_She swore she heard him chuckle softly as he walked away. _

She groaned and opened her eyes; it had been a horrible day so far. She heard Malfoy making noise from his room. She got off her bed and went to her door; she called into the hallway,

"Malfoy! Can you please stop that?" he responded by making even more noise. She groaned again, and as much as she wanted to, she restrained herself from going over there to see what he was doing.

She went back to her room and grabbed her wand from off her bed. She had decided she was calm enough to pay a visit to two very dear friends of hers who deserved some attention from the lovely Hermione Granger's wand.

She tapped the door and felt a tingle go through her wand and arm, with a shiver she closed the door and skipped off to find Harry and Ron. Merlin only knew what she had in store for them.

**A/N: What do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you want more? Do you want to un-see something as horrible is this? Your opinion matters and I would love to hear it. So PLEASE Review. **

**Also: I know this chapter is short but it's just to get things out there, you know? Now to clear some things up:**

**They are in there seventh year at Hogwarts**

**Voldemort was killed at the end of their sixth year by Harry. **

**Any questions? I would love to help you understand the past. And if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them also. **


	2. Chapter 2

__Does pain weigh out the pride,_ _

__And you look for a place to hide,_ _

__Did someone break your heart inside?_ _

__You're in ruins._ _

__21 Guns - Green Day_ _

* * *

><p>Draco heard the door slam as she left, he didn't care whether she was in the room or not. He hated her, she hated him, and they would stay out of each other's way. He looked around at the mess he had made; he didn't mean too, he had just been so angry that he couldn't control it. He looked at the shattered table and dresser. The pillows on his bed were ripped too. He was surprised that so much anger had overcome him that this happened.<p>

He sat in the middle of the room, staring at the destruction through unseeing eyes. He wasn't there anymore; his mind was in that dark place many fear. His memories.

"_Draco, watch out!" his mother called to him, they were in the middle of a war and she was worrying about him? He rolled his eyes but listened to her, he wanted to be sure she would still be safe too. _

_He loved his mother and would hate for her to die this way. There was a flash of green to his right, he saw it coming towards him but couldn't move because if he did it would hit his mother. _

_He heard a scream and then he was pushed over, as he fell to the ground it seemed like time slowed down. He watched as the green hit his mother dead in her chest. He hit the ground with a muffled thump. He felt a scream leave him and he looked to see who had cast it, rage filled him as he saw the smirking face of Lucius. _

_He jumped to his feet, and turned to the man he once called father. _

"_Draco, Draco, Draco. How could you let that happen?" Lucius drawled, causing Draco to glare at him._

"_You bastard, you killed her." Draco snarled, the words coming out broken because of his anger. _

_Then started their duel, flashes of light surrounded them, and soon Draco's anger got the best of him. _

_He put all his hatred of his father into those two words, all of it. From the abuse as a child, the first Crucio he had ever felt, forcing him to be branded with the Dark Mark. Everything. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, Lucius was so shocked at the words from Draco's mouth that he paused just a second too long. The spell hit him. _

_Lucius was dead, by his own hands. _

_Mother was dead by Lucius' hands, a death meant for Draco. _

He felt a tear escape him and he felt the rage well up inside again. It was his fault his mother was dead, if he had just been able to stay in that spot for one more second the spell would have taken the right person. The one who deserved to die, the one whose arm was burned with the Dark Mark.

He looked out the window and saw it was dark out, the moon was full and the pure white light fell into the room playing strange shadows across his floor. He finally stood up and took one more look around the room. He fixed one of the pillows with a quick spell and lay down, hoping for sleep to steal him away.

Half of him feared sleep, knowing that with it came nightmares.

Hermione found the Harry and Ron sitting at a back table in the library. They were busy laughing at something and didn't see her coming. She stood next to the table, looking down on them with her hands on her hips and glared. Harry saw her first, she watched amusedly as his eyes widened and he stopped laughing. He hit Ron on the arm and Ron turned around to her, his fear written on his face.

"It's only been," Harry checked his watch, "two hours. Are you sure you're calm?" he looked genuinely scared of her; she enjoyed this and decided to stretch out the fear.

She smiled as sweetly as she could and sweetened her voice for her next words.

"Of course I am, Harry." She saw him flinch at her voice, and his fear grew in his eyes.

She walked away and heard a sigh of relief come from Ron; she smiled to herself, looking forward to what would soon happen. She grabbed a chair from another table to the table Harry and Ron were at, they were whispering while she was gone and stopped as soon as she came back into sight.

She sat down and opened a random book; it was on the same topic as the potions essay due the next day, she made a mental note to talk to them about not doing their homework when they should.

"So, were sorry." Ron said nervously, she looked up at him and smiled,

"It's ok, Ronald. I mean, it's just our worst enemy, and the guy who calls me a 'mudblood'."

Harry and Ron exchanged a quick look and then turned their attention back to her. She just continued to look at the book in front of her, she even started humming. She watched as they slowly relaxed and went back to their conversation, which was as always, about Quidditch.

She lifted her head up and watched them for a minute, mentally going through the spells from the book Lavender had given her.

"Hey guys?" she said softly, turning their attention back to her, "I know that this was all for the best. I forgive you." She watched as their faces softened and they realized she wasn't mad.

They said their goodbyes and Hermione stood to leave, but of course she wasn't really going to leave. She hadn't done what she came to yet. She ducked behind a bookshelf and found a place where she could see Harry and Ron. Their voices drifted over to her,

"Why wasn't she mad?" Ron was saying as he glanced around as if waiting for an attack.

"I don't know but I expected her to hex us at least, not forgive us." Harry replied, this time Hermione had to hold back laughter. She lifted her wand and pointed it at Ron and murmured the spell, his hair slowly turned a bright blue she then quickly turned it to Harry and whispered a different spell that made his hair fall perfectly over his head, something that had never been seen before.

By then the two boys were laughing at one another and trying to figure out what happened with their hair. She wanted to go further with the changing of their appearances but got a better idea.

"Alica hoc obfirmo" she whispered pointing her wand at both, now only she would be able to undo the spells. She laughed and ran back to her new room; curfew was in just 10 minutes.

And in her laughter of what she had done, she forgot who was waiting for her in the room.

On the brink of sleep Draco heard the door slam shut and he knew that Granger was back. He realized too late that his door was wide open. He heard her swear when she saw the mess, and with a flick of her wand he felt a rush of wind and soft sounds of everything mending itself. He felt his blanket get moved to cover his body.

He heard a sigh and his door close. He was shocked at her kindness.

_Why would she help me? _That was the last thing he thought before he drifted into his usual nightmares.

**A/N: "Alica hoc obfirmo" should be "lock this spell" in Latin but I used Google translator so it might not be right. But yeah. Any questions/comments/concerns?**

_Does pain weigh out the pride,_

_And you look for a place to hide, _

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins._

_Does pain weigh out the pride,_

_And you look for a place to hide,_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins._

_Does pain weigh out the pride,_

_And you look for a place to hide,_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_


End file.
